My Name Is Patrick Bateman
by ak47kidx
Summary: My name is Patrick Bateman. I am twentysix years old. I live in the American Garden Buildings on West EightyFirst Street, on the eleventh floor. A couple months ago, you would have thought I would be in an insane asylum....
1. A New Life

_My name is Patrick Bateman. I am twenty-six years old. I live in the American Garden Buildings on West Eighty-First Street, on the eleventh floor. A couple months ago, you would have thought I would be in an insane asylum. But no, I'm quite all right… for now. It seems that all my murdering sprees, were just in my head. I still don't believe that. It wasn't fake, well maybe some of it was I don't know, part of it was otherwise I would have been arrested a long time ago. _

He sat in his apartment and relaxed. In the background the music of Mozart was playing. Ave Verum Corpus, which translated to 'hail the truth of death'. Patrick smiled and lay down on the sofa. He had been forced to take a break from work since most people said he was 'stressed out from work'. Reluctant he sat in his apartment most of day until nighttime, when he would go out with some of his friends. The hot humid air of New York City came in through the windows and left the apartment warm. Getting up he turned on the air conditioning, he missed the thrill of killing. Oh the good part of the song was coming up. He laughed as the singer sang 'whose side was pierced, whence flowed water and blood'.

_My heartlessness goes deep and is persistent. My conscience, my pity, my hopes disappeared a long time ago, if they ever did exist._

He paced the living room; he wondered what he would do. Tonight he was planning to go out with his friends and meet up with some girls. His new assistant had called him earlier that morning. Where were they going tonight? Dorsia? Fluties Pier 17? Harvard Club? Camols? There were too many clubs and so little time. Perhaps they would do the usual thing tonight, pick up girls and get shit-faced drunk. It was the beginning of the weekend. They would wake up the next morning and plan to do it again.

_These past months I have gained no deeper knowledge about myself. I don't know who I truly am. Am I the next Ted Bundy? Or am I just the calm quiet businessman who uses his money to go clubbing. _

Patrick looked at the books on the coffee table. He picked up the _'America's Most Deadliest Serial Killers.' _ Flipping through the pages he amused himself by rereading the over the way the victims died. Laughing out loud he read about the real Texas Chainsaw Massacre and how he killed his victims and throwing them to the crocodiles in his back yard. Hmm… maybe he should buy some crocodiles.


	2. Back to work

As the hours slipped by he dazed out, suddenly the phone rang. Getting up he answered the phone, "Hello."

"Mr. Bateman, this is Katie. There's been some confusion down at the office. We need you back to work as soon as possible."

"I'll be there in an hour." He said quickly.

"See you then."

Patrick hung up and walked to the walk-in closet that had all his suits in color order. Which one to wear?

_There are definite do's and don'ts of wearing a bold-striped shirt. A hold-striped shirt calls for solid-colored or discreetly patterned suits and ties..._

He picked out a suit and changed, it looked refined. Exactly how a businessman should look, casual with a hint of elegance. His hair was slicked back and he checked himself over one more time before leaving his apartment. Being a CEO for Pierce & Pierce, was a big job and you had to look good all the time.

The taxi pulled up to Pierce & Pierce, Patrick Bateman got out. Back to where he belonged, the life of work. Smiling brightly, he walked in and was greeted by a couple different people. It was a good feeling, back in the apartment right now he'd probably be watched some stupid soap opera. As he got into the elevator, he was joined by one of his other friends Louis. They had had an interesting conversation the last time they had talked. Of course it was all misinterpreted, Patrick was trying to kill Louis and well Louis took as a sign of intimacy. Patrick tried to talk and quickly ended each conversation quickly.

He was happy to get out of the elevator, seeing his new secretary he smiled, "You must be Katie."

The young woman looked up and smiled a charming smile. Her silky, straight, auburn hair was neck-length and was worn in an uncomplicated style. She was an average height, and her skin was tanned. Her clothes were a simple but fashionable at the same time. Katie held out her hand, "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Bateman."

Patrick shook her hand, "So what's all this about confusion?"

"We've had some problems on the Ransom file. The other CEO's have been a little busy. Since we're one short after the disappearance of Mr. Allen."

He nodded, "I see. Well have you found a new CEO yet?"

"Not yet. But I'm beginning to look through the resumes."

"Great. Send the ones you think are good into me."

"Yes sir."

Patrick walked into his office and shut the door behind him. Home sweet home. The office was more comfortable than his own apartment. Sitting down behind his desk he pretended to do work. He never truly worked unless there was a deadline and there was no deadline for quite some time. Suddenly the door opened and in came Timothy Price, Craig McDermott, and David Van Patten.

_You'll notice that my friends and I all look and behave in a remarkably similar fashion, but there are subtle differences between us. McDermott is the biggest asshole. Van _

_Patten is the yes man. Price is the most wired. I'm the best looking. _

"So where are we going tonight Pat?" Van Patten asked with enthusiasm.

Patrick leaned back in his chair, "Anywhere."


End file.
